Wish Upon a Star
by LunaUchihaPotter
Summary: Orihime pide deseos a las estrellas. Y espera que sean concedidos.


**Hola otra vez! xD**

**Nuevamente no soy dueña de Bleach ni de sus personajes, Tite Kubo lo es.**

**La historia tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de **_**nastazia indark**_** quien me permitió traducirla n.n**

¿Qué paso con las estrellas esta noche?

Orihime levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el exterior. Esa noche era oscura, demasiado oscura. Ella no podía ver las estrellas desde su ventana, lo cual le hizo preguntarse: ¿Es que solo ella no podía ver las estrellas?

Todas las noches se quedaba despierta, esperando las primeras luces del amanecer. Era casi como una ceremonia. Quería ver las estrellas caer para poder pedir un deseo. Ella se había dado cuenta de que su único deseo nunca se cumplió, pero no se daría por vencida. Algún día lo tendría.

Al principio siempre era el mismo. Deseo a Ichigo para ella, tal vez incluso que se enamorara de ella. Pero después llegó Rukia, y se dio cuenta de que debía renunciar a él.

Más tarde, se encontró deseando que hubiera alguien que la amara, de la forma en que Ichigo amaba a Rukia. Después de eso, se dio por vencida y deseó olvidar. Al menos así sucedió. Ella estaba feliz por el curso que había tomado la relación de Ichigo y Rukia, eran realmente felices. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío. Un vacío que deseaba llenar.

Respiró hondo. Se sentía algo incomoda, por lo que tomó su abrigo y salió a dar un paseo. En ese momento de la noche todo estaba muy tranquilo y en calma. Mientras caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, oyó una voz familiar gritando su nombre. Ella se volvió y vio a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en un momento como ese: Uryuu Ishida.

"Inoue-san… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy tarde."

"Es agradable aquí… Vine a ver las estrellas." Dijo ella sonriendo suavemente. "¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Yo… Bueno, lo hago todas las noches." Dijo él a la vez que un mínimo rubor le cubría el rostro.

"Entonces, por qué no caminamos juntos? Si quieres, puedes quedarte a ver las estrellas conmigo."

Él asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, cada uno de ellos perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ella se apartó del camino, fue a sentarse a un banco, y miró hacia el cielo nocturno. Orihime fue la que rompió el silencio que había entre ellos. "Ishida-kun…" dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. "¿Alguna vez has pedido un deseo a una estrella?"

"Un par de veces…" Dijo él luego de respirar hondo.

"¿Y tu deseo se hizo realidad?"

"No… Todavía no."

"Ya veo…" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él podía sentir como temblaba. "A mí no me lo concedió, así…"

Por un momento él dejó de respirar. Odiaba ver a Orihime triste.

Ella no pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar. "Es tan difícil saber que tu deseo nunca se hará realidad. Yo… hice un deseo estúpido, lo sé. Pero aún así me duele saber que no será concedido."

"… ¿Qué es lo que has deseado, Inoue-san?"

"Es gracioso…" comenzó, riendo amargamente. "Yo sólo quería… ser amada. No por Kurosaki-kun, estoy feliz por él y Kuchiki-san. Yo solo… no me gusta estar sola."

"¿Y quién te dijo que no eres amada?"

Ella se volvió y lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Vio su reacción y empezó a murmurar. "Quiero decir… Tienes a tantas personas que se preocupan por ti. ¿No es injusto para ellos verte triste? ¿Y para ti también?"

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, mientras él seguía hablando entre dientes.

Bajó la cabeza y habló en voz baja. "Sabes… Me gustaría hacer algo. Si yo tuviera el poder, jamás estarías triste. Tú nunca deberías derramar una sola lágrima… Nunca deberías…" El agarró su chaqueta con fuerza, como si necesitara aferrarse a algo. Estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de Orihime. Excepto una.

Ella se inclinó cerca de él y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Inmediatamente, él se sonrojó y la miró, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ella también se ruborizó, pero aún así lo beso en la comisura de los labios, y el hizo lo menos esperado: se giró y la beso.

Cuando Orihime volvió a la realidad otra vez, lo vio y se ruborizó completamente, apartando la mirada rápidamente por la vergüenza. Lo miró seriamente y le dijo en voz baja: "Gracias, Ishida-kun. Parece que si tienes el poder…"

La sonrisa que le dio fue sin duda cierta. Y eso fue suficiente para él. Cuando ella se apoyaba en su hombro, pensó en como su deseo se había hecho realidad.

**T/N: Les gustó? Dejen reviews! n.n**


End file.
